Caught out
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur and Merlin's relationship has been found out by someone who will keep quiet on one condition. Threesome. Rated 'M' for a reason. WARNING. THREESOME. Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine. Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just something that popped in my head._

_Warning 1:This is malexmale._

_Warning 2: Threesome._

_This is the first threesome I have wrote. Let me know what you think._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. _

* * *

><p>It was halfway through a feast when Arthur decided he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Merlin. Pounding him into the bed this afternoon and over the table in his chambers before they left to come to the feast wasn't enough. Arthur wanted Merlin again.<p>

But how to slip away without his father noticing. No-one knew of his and his servants relationship and Arthur knew that if he wasn't careful, someone will find out.

Merlin always told him that they have to be more careful as they have nearly been caught out four times in two weeks, but Arthur couldn't help it. He was obsessed with Merlin. He didn't know what it was, but lately, to him, one second that didn't involve him touching Merlin in some way was a second wasted.

Arthur looked across the room at Merlin and caught his eye. Merlin stared at Arthur for a few seconds before swiping his top lip with his tongue.

Arthur followed his tongue until it disappeared back into that delicious mouth of his. That's it. He couldn't hold off any longer. He walked up to Merlin and whispered in his ear. "My chambers. Count to thirty then follow." he left the room and practically ran to his chambers.

* * *

><p>Thirty seconds later, Merlin left the room, oblivious to the knight that watched him leave, silently counting to ten before following Merlin right to Arthur's chambers.<p>

He knew that there was a relationship of some kind between the prince and his manservant. He didn't think it was wrong like most people, in fact. He got off on it. He wanted to join the prince and his manservant, he knew they would both deny everything so the knight stayed outside the chamber door listening to what was happening on the inside and knew he had to choose his moment just right if he was to catch them in a posistion that neither could deny.

* * *

><p>No sooner had Merlin entered Arthur's chambers his mouth was being claimed by Arthur's. Arthur pulled back and started to attack Merlin's neck. Licking, kissing, sucking and biting it. Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's hair and tangled his fingers in the golden locks. "Arthur. I want more." Arthur pulled back. "On your knees."<p>

Merlin was on his knees faster than Arthur could blink. Once on his knees, Merlin began to unfasten Arthur's breeches. He freed Arthur's erection and swallowed him whole. "Ah Merlin." Arthur moaned as he threw his head back.

Merlin saw that Arthur was fighting the urge not to thrust foward. He pulled away and looked up at Arthur who looked down at him. "Don't hold back Arthur. Fuck my mouth."

Arthur didn't need telling twice. He grabbed hold of Merlin's head to keep him still and started fucking Merlin's mouth. "Ah yes Merlin." Merlin reached up and started to fondle with Arthur's balls, gently pulling them, Arthur lost control and came, spilling all down Merlin's throat, shouting Merlin's name.

* * *

><p>The knight on the other side of the door heard all of this and guessed now was the right time to make his entrance. He walked in just as Arthur was moving his now spent cock from Merlin's mouth. Arthur looked up and Merlin turned to see Gwaine stood in the doorway.<p>

"Well well. I always had an idea that you two were involved. Now here's the proof." he said, smirking at the both of them. When they both started to stutter explanations Gwaine held his hand up. "It's alright. I won't say anything." Both Arthur and Merlin sighed with relief. "On one condition."

"Which is?" Arthur asked.

"Threesome. Just a one off, one time thing."

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. They had to agree to do it. They couldn't risk anyone knowing. Looking into each others eyes, they silently agreed. "We agree Gwaine. But. It's on our terms."

"What are they?"

"Merlin's arse belongs to me and only me."

"I will have his mouth then."

"You can have my mouth Gwaine. But when you are about to cum, you pull out. I swallow only Arthur's ."

"That's fine." Gwaine locked the door behind him and watched as Merlin stripped from the waist down. Merlin got on his hands and knees and waited. Arthur knelt down behind him and started to prepare him with his fingers. "When you're ready Gwaine." Merlin moaned when he felt Arthur add a third finger. Gwaine knelt in front of Merlin and undone his breeches. He went to put his cock in Merlin's mouth but was stopped by Merlin. "Just to warn you. If Arthur gets rough I might bite down a little but I'll try not to."

"That's fine Merlin." he said and sheathed himself within Merlin's mouth.

Arthur pulled his fingers out and pushed his now hard cock into Merlin and started to thrust in and out. Merlin moaned at Arthur's movements. His humming around Gwaine's cock caused him to go faster. Arthur sped up and took hold of Merlin's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Gwaine felt his self coming and pulled out of Merlin's mouth just in time as he came and spilled his cum all over the floor covering Merlin's hands.

"Arthur harder." Arthur sped up and pumped Merlin even faster, Merlin clenched around Arthur and came, covering Arthur's hand and spilling the rest on to the floor, his cum mixing with Gwaine's. Arthur came for the second time in Merlin. Forgetting that Gwaine was there, sat on the floor, getting his breath back. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, pulling him up off his hands and started to kiss his neck. Merlin put his arm behind him to keep Arthur's head there. "Blimey. You two just keep going."

Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur looked up. "Forgot that you was still here."

"I'll get going." Gwaine stood up and tucked his self away. "I'll go back and let everyone know that you didn't feel well so Merlin's put you to bed and gone to get a potion that will make you feel better."

"Thanks Gwaine. Oh and about me and Merlin."

"I won't say anything. To be honest, I wasn't going to say anything anyway. I just always fancied a threesome with you two. I know you would have said no so I planned to catche you with your pants down. So to speak." Gwaine smiled at the look on Merlin and Arthur's faces and left the room.

"I don't believe him." Arthur said, looking at Merlin.

"I do." Merlin answered and clenched around Arthur, reminding him that he was still buried inside of him.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Review? :)_


End file.
